


Too close

by ilacelos



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, adolescentes caçadores de recompenas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilacelos/pseuds/ilacelos
Summary: Elas nunca realmente tiveram uma conversa, nunca se falaram, apesar da proximidade entre suas casas, mas April sabia quem era ela: ela é Sterling Wesley, frequentavam a mesma escola, embora fizessem parte de grupos completamente distintos no pequeno círculo social do Ensino Médio de uma escola particular em Atlanta, cidade onde ela passou a vida toda recebendo informações aleatórias da garota, da maneira como quem estudava na mesma escola e morava no mesmo bairro deveria receber. Sabia que ela era muito apegada a sua irmã gêmea, sabia que Sterling estava no time de futebol feminino do colégio, e em algumas de suas aulas. Mas, com certeza não sabia o suficiente para entender porque a menina estava chorando em sua janela às 2:00am de uma quarta-feira.
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. BEAUTIFUL SMILE

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Estou escrevendo algo totalmente diferente, mas eu precisava escrever sobre Stepril.  
> Ajudem as movimentações para salvar Teenage Bounty Hunters nas redes sociais.  
> Enjoy!

\- Ei, você está bem?- April pergunta ao perceber depois de algum tempo que ambas passaram fingindo não notar a presença uma da outra enquanto debruçaram-se sobre suas respectivas janelas, e a garota, Sterling, estava chorando.  
Elas nunca realmente tiveram uma conversa, nunca se falaram, apesar da proximidade entre suas casas, mas April sabia quem era ela: ela é Sterling Wesley, frequentavam a mesma escola, embora fizessem parte de grupos completamente distintos no pequeno círculo social do Ensino Médio de uma escola particular em Atlanta, cidade onde ela passou a vida toda recebendo informações aleatórias da garota, da maneira como quem estudava na mesma escola e morava no mesmo bairro deveria receber. Sabia que ela era muito apegada a sua irmã gêmea, sabia que Sterling estava no time de futebol feminino do colégio, e em algumas de suas aulas. Mas, com certeza não sabia o suficiente para entender porque a menina estava chorando em sua janela às 2:00am de uma quarta-feira.

-Sim.. Sim, eu estou.- Ela discretamente respira fundo, secando os olhos com as pontas dos dedos, e até arrisca um sorriso. Não havia muita coisa nova para se reparar na menina: era um rosto perfeitamente familiar para ela, que havia ganhando de April, até agora, apenas a atenção que demandava ganhar por ser um rosto tão bonito que cruzava com ela algumas vezes no dia, mas April se vê encarando-a mesmo assim, como se houvesse algo a mais para descobrir.

-Tem certeza?- April pergunta naquele tom estranho de um grito sussurrando entre as duas construções, e a garota loira balança a cabeça confirmando, e parecendo um pouco constrangida de uma forma que faz April imaginar que não foram muitas pessoas que a viram chorando.

-Só.. namorado. você sabe.- Ela balança a mão na frente do rosto, como se o assunto não fosse realmente nada demais, mas seus lábios pressionam um a outro quando ela deixa seu olhar desviar de April e cair no gramado, para a cerca de madeira. -Na verdade, ex.. namorado.

-Urgh. Que merda. Eu sinto muito.- Ela diz e recebe apenas mais um sorriso, que parece ter tomado mais esforço que o anterior. Uma pausa se dá, e April percebe o quanto seria estranho se ela apenas voltasse para o seu quarto novamente, dado o tempo que já havia passado aqui em um silêncio conveniente antes de realmente perguntar o que estava errado com Sterling. Diante disso ela decide continuar a conversa. -Ele foi um babaca?

-Ele é um babaca, eu nem sei por que perdi meu tempo com isso.- Sterling responde daquela maneira confessional com a qual se fala com um estranho no meio da madrugada, quase como se April fosse deixar de existir após aquela conversa pelo simples fato de ela não fazer parte do seu cotidiano, como se isso lhe concedesse liberdade para falar o que quisesse, mas April não se incomoda. Ela não está com sono, afinal de contas, e pode perceber que Sterling realmente poderia desabafar uma coisa ou outra. -Então.. eu terminei com ele.  
-Pelo menos você quem terminou com ele. Imagina as fofocas na escola.- Sterling dá de ombros, incerta de como proceder diante de um clichê grande demais para existir ao seu redor, e visto que não sabe, nem irá procurar saber nada sobre a situação, porque parece invasivo demais. Mas é a primeira vez que consegue fazer Sterling rir, e isso a deixa ainda mais interessada na interação: ela gostou da sensação de fazê-la rir, e Sterling tinha um lindo sorriso.

-É, eu acho que posso contar isso como uma vitória.- Sterling casualmente seca seu rosto com os dedos, e ri de uma forma debochada, levantando o olhar para April. -Eu nem sei por que estou chorando, eu nem gostava dele tanto assim.

-Então eu realmente só vejo vitórias nisso tudo. April dá de ombros, e é a segunda vez que faz Sterling rir de verdade. A loira balança a cabeça, como se pensar daquela maneira fosse errado por mais que veja graça no que April diz. April pensa sobre a maneira como Sterling parecia constrangida ao contar os motivos do seu choro, e considera que talvez a garota não vá contar detalhes da situação para mais ninguém, então decide diante disso, se esforçar ao máximo para dizer algo útil.

-Ei, está tudo bem. Você pode ter qualquer reação que quiser, mesmo que não ache apropriado. Só... sinta as coisas como tem que sentir. Não há regras nisso. Não tem ninguém te julgando.

O olhar de Sterling fica mais fixo do que estava durante toda a conversa, e ao retribuir, April tem a chance de reparar na maneira como as luzes de fora refletiam na pele branca de Sterling, e a deixavam atraente de uma forma que fazia April se sentir ligeiramente nervosa por estar tão sozinha com ela, mesmo com uma distância de metros. Enquanto ela parece reconsiderarrr o que April disse, com uma sombra de um sorriso aliviado em seu rosto, e April se sente ainda mais satisfeita por de fato conseguir ajudar a garota. -Isso é reconfortante, na verdade.

April sorri, balançando a cabeça. -Feliz em lhe ajudar.

-E você? O que está te deixando acordada até agora?- Sterling levanta a mão para apontar o indicador para April, questionando-a com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas, e April fica corada ao se lembrar da razão de sua falta de sono. Apesar da vergonha, seria injusto demais não ser totalmente sincera com Sterling em uma situação como essa, então ela apenas suspira, e se prepara para parecer uma idiota na frente de uma garota bonita.

-Ok, então você quer a verdade?- Sterling balança a cabeça se inclinando sobre a janela, ainda mais interessada na resposta para a sua pergunta. -Eu assisti a um filme de terror, e agora não consigo mais dormir, é isso.

Sterling morde o lábio inferior, mas o tremor em seus ombros denuncia as risadas que ela tenta conter ao perguntar. -Você está brincando, certo?

-Eu queria muito estar.- April deixa a cabeça cair nas mãos que tem juntas sobre batente da janela, e as usa para jogar o cabelo para trás antes de voltar a olhar para Sterling, que desiste de tentar fingir que não acha graça daquela situação.  
Por um lado, April sente-se terrivelmente envergonhada. Por outro, Sterling está gargalhando, e parece ter esquecido momentaneamente o que a incomodava, e April decide que aquilo vale o constrangimento. -Eu tive a brilhante ideia de assistir ao Exorcista sozinha, sendo que tenho aula amanhã.  
-Não a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer.  
Uma luz se acende no quarto em que Sterling está, e ela se vira para ter uma conversa breve com alguém dentro do cômodo, que April não consegue ver ou ouvir de sua posição, mas aguarda pacientemente até que a garota se volte para ela.  
-É a minha Blair, a minha irmã. Ela é um bebê que não consegue dormir com barulhos ao redor dela.- Uma almofada é lançada na direção de Sterling quando ela completa a frase, e ela ri verdadeiramente pela a segunda vez na noite, jogando o objeto de volta para a sua agressora, que April presume ser a sua irmã. Sterling parece outra pessoa completamente diferente da que April observava chorar sozinha em sua janela, e isso a deixa satisfeita ao ponto de deixar o seu típico sorriso de lado em seu rosto.  
-De qualquer forma, eu tenho que ir. Estou dividindo o quarto com ela, então...  
Ela dá de ombros, revirando os olhos como se aquela fosse o seu maior problema, e April sorri.  
-Okay. Você deveria dormir também, dizem que ficar acordada depois das 2:00am só faz a gente pensar besteiras.- April diz em uma preocupação genuína, e Sterling sorri. Novamente, verdadeiro, e April se pega pensando que gosta disso mais do que deveria, considerando que é a primeira vez que as duas trocam palavras de fato.  
-Eu vou. Obrigada.- Ela balança a mão em um aceno. -Boa noite, April. Não deixe nenhum demônio balançar a sua cama.  
April ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa, mas não pergunta como ou por que Sterling lembra seu nome. Ao invés disso, apenas retribui seu singelo aceno, e observa enquanto a luz fraca do quarto de Sterling se apaga, como se a chamasse para dentro.  
-Eu não vou. Boa noite, Sterling.- e a menina some para dentro do quarto escuro.


	2. Same place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> vim publicar um capitulo mais completo pra vocês.  
> espero que gostem.  
> enjoy!  
> tt: marynning

-Eu ainda estou tentando entender o que estamos fazendo aqui. – Ezequiel resmunga, deitado de costas na arquibancada, tapando o sol com a mão para lançar sobre April um olhar questionador. Aquilo havia sido ideia dela, e a sua execução exigiu certa insistência visto o quanto aquilo era diferente do que eles geralmente faziam. Treinos do time de futebol significavam que a escola estaria vazia, e que eles poderiam ficar em paz dentro do prédio, já que nenhum dos três tinha o menor interesse em assistir aos treinos ou conviver com os alunos que de fato assistiam. Mas April insistiu o suficiente, alegando que fazer algo diferente, para variar, não iria matar ninguém, e eles aceitaram, embora relutantes e desconfiados. Era impossível não haver nada por trás do súbito desejo de April.  
Então lá estavam os três, esparramados pelas arquibancadas em posições estranhas quase como se não soubessem como se comportar em uma atividade tão banal, mas tão distante de seus interesses, e parando para observar, April precisava admitir que aquilo era de fato engraçado.  
-Não era você que não via sentido no amor juvenil por esportes?  
-É sério? – April pergunta, revirando os olhos e levantando a cabeça para olhar Zequi, deitado dois degraus acima de onde ela estava, mas não dá a ele mais que míseros segundos da sua atenção. Volta a olhar para o campo, para onde o time feminino de futebol da escola se divide em grupos para performar diversas tarefas, e sabe exatamente para onde olhar para voltar sua visão a um certo rabo de cavalo loiro balançando de um lado para outro enquanto Sterling corria entre cones com uma bola nos pés. Se fosse necessário explicar o porquê de ter decidido vir até aqui, April não saberia como, mas após a noite passada, ela apenas sentia que deveria estar no mesmo lugar que Sterling mais uma vez.  
-Isso é tão ruim assim?  
-Eu só estou dizendo, é um pouco suspeito, oras. – Ele dá de ombros, e volta a deitar a cabeça que levantara para retribuir o olhar de Taylor, fechando os olhos antes de continuar falando. -Inclusive, meu irmão me disse para levar você na festa do Miles Taylor na sexta. Aparentemente eles têm uma regra de que quanto mais garotas, melhor, então...  
-E você avisou que não somos o tipo de garotas que eles esperam? – Hannah morde o palito de um pirulito que há muito já acabou, o que era apenas uma distração para os seus lábios para que a vontade de acender um cigarro não ficasse grande demais. Treinos em campo significavam que todos os treinadores estariam presentes, e treinadores ainda eram figuras de autoridade. Zequi por sua vez, apenas dá de ombros.  
-Eu vou deixá-los descobrirem sozinhos. – Ele estica o braço para empurrar o ombro de April com as pontas dos dedos, mas ela não faz mais que apenas balançar o ombro para se livrar da sua provocação. – Afinal, a April ainda é meio hétero, não?  
-Você sabe como eu me sinto a respeito de rótulos, e sabe também que gosto de garotas, Zequi. – April aperta os olhos quando o sol sai de trás da nuvem que cobria momentaneamente, e não os desvia de seu alvo para responder Ezequiel. Sterling agora se prepara para correr ao redor do campo com um grupo de meninas vestindo uniformes similares ao dela, e há algo curiosamente instigante na maneira como ela alonga o pescoço com os olhos fechados. April volta a atenção para Zequi, era uma piada recorrente da parte dele. Ela não se preocupava com as brincadeiras do garoto, sabia que ele mais que ninguém, a entendia, e a apoiava, por completo.  
-Mas para qualquer menino do time de futebol eu sou 100% gay.  
-Talvez a April tenha uma nova crush no time de futebol feminino. – Hannah desliza na arquibancada para sentar mais próxima de April, a empurrando com ombro em uma provocação semelhante à de Zequi, e April tira os olhos de Sterling como quem tira a mão de uma superfície quente, para assegurar que nenhum dos dois seguiria a trilha do seu olhar para descobrirem o alvo do seu interesse. Ela pensa se falaria com um dos dois a respeito daquilo em breve, mas se dá conta de que não há nada para se contar.  
-É isso April? – Ela apenas revira os olhos e finge varrer as arquibancadas com o olhar, checando quem eram seus outros ocupadores.  
-Vocês não estão aqui à força, sabe.  
-Isso explicaria muita coisa. – Zequi se levanta para se sentar no degrau logo acima de onde April estava sentada, se inclinando sobre ela e apoiando o queixo na mão ao apertar os olhos, questionando-a. Do seu lado, April tenta manter uma expressão neutra, e fingir que não está ficando envergonhada com o rumo da conversa.  
-Então, Stevens? Qual das atletas da melhor liga estudantil da região de Atlanta ganhou o seu seleto interesse?  
-Eu voto... hmm.. na morena fazendo alongamentos. – Hannah balança a cabeça na direção de uma das meninas espalhadas pela beirada do campo, fazendo alongamentos em posições que April sem dúvidas acharia bastante interessante se o seu foco não estivesse tão bem direcionado, e ela está se aproximando e April precisa respirar mais devagar para se convencer de que não está nervosa, pois isso seria ridículo, não é?  
Ezequiel segue o olhar das duas. -É, definitivamente. Faz sentido pra mim.  
-Vocês são os piores. – Graças a pequena discussão, todos os três estão olhando para a margem do campo, o que faz com que o momento em que Sterling acena para April enquanto dá as voltas ao redor do campo se torne impossível de perder. April sorri para acenar de volta, em uma curta interação que dura apenas os segundos necessários para que Sterling volte a prestar atenção em seu caminho, mas que com certeza alarma seus amigos da maneira como ela estava tentando evitar durante o dia inteiro. Era isso ela estava realmente no inferno.  
-O que acabou de acontecer? – Zequi ajeita a postura, se afastando um pouco de April, com o dedo indicador apontado para ela e os olhos arregalados como se acabasse de presenciar um acontecimento paranormal. April deixa a cabeça cair até apoiá-la nos joelhos, e solta um grunhido: ela odiava dar explicações, principalmente a coisas que não as exigiam.  
-A loira – Hanah questiona em um tom que sugere que ela acha a ideia absurda. -Qual o nome dela mesmo? Sterls?  
-Sterling. – April corrige, levantando o rosto, rápido o suficiente para receber dos dois olhares extremamente desconfiados, e ela sabe que nada do que disser a partir de agora terá algum crédito. Mesmo assim, tenta de defender. -E não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando.  
-Eu estou intrigado. De onde isso saiu? – Zequi agora acompanha Sterling com os olhos da maneira como April fazia antes, parecendo analisar a garota para procurar algum sentido no que acaba de presenciar, e April tenta não fazer o mesmo, focando nos dois rostos familiares e acusatórios ao seu redor.  
-Vocês sabem que ela é a minha vizinha, né? Tipo, desde sempre. Não é tão estranho assim que ela tenha me cumprimentado. – Ela alterna o olhar entre os dois, tentando parecer convincente, sem aparentar estar nervosa, mas nenhuma das duas expressões faciais muda, e April sabe que não há nada que possa fazer: ela vai precisar esperar que o tempo faça eles esquecerem disso, e partirem para a próxima implicância.  
-Então por que você está nervosa? – Hannah empurra os joelhos de April e está rindo, e Zequi também está rindo, e de repente fica difícil demais controlar o próprio temperamento daquela maneira que os dois conheciam muito bem.  
-Eu não estou! Olha, se vocês quiserem podemos ir embora agora. – April se levanta, tapando o sol que brilhava sobre eles, com seus braços cruzados e cara fechada, e Ezequiel e Hannah se entreolham. É hora de parar, e os dois sabem disso.  
-Relaxa, Stevens. Não temos nada para fazer mesmo. – Zequi diz em um tom bem mais brando cutucando Hannah, que apenas passa o olhar para o outro lado, com próprio joelho em um avis para que ela também não insista, e April volta a se sentar, pegando apenas um vislumbre do sorriso de Zequi antes que ele diga. -Mas eu vou estar acompanhando o seu olhar, querida Stevens. – Ele estava mais acostumado a lidar com os pequenos episódios de April, e era o apaziguador dessas situações na maior parte das vezes.  
E ela tenta não olhar tanto assim para Sterling.  
_

-Você vai me contar o que aconteceu com o Miles ou eu vou ter que descobrir por conta própria? – Sterling olha por cima do ombro, com as mãos ainda enfiadas na mochila que arruma, e vê Blair se aproximar, penteando molhado depois de sair do chuveiro e com uma expressão impaciente de quem esteve esperando o dia inteiro para ouvir uma explicação.  
Sterling havia comunicado o término para irmã apenas no início do treino, esperando que o tempo que precisariam passar naquela atividade dessa a ela alguns instantes para pensar antes de ter que explicar toda a história para Blair, porque ela sabia que teria, elas compartilhavam tudo então. Ela esperou até que o vestiário estivesse o mais vazio possível para voltar a tocar no assunto. Mas Sterling não queria falar sobre isso. Assim como na noite interior, ela não queria falar sobre isso.  
E pensando na noite anterior, ela pensa em April. Sterling já havia visto ela no colégio, isso era óbvio, mas tem quase certeza de que aquela foi a primeira vez em que a viu nas arquibancadas durante o treino, talvez a menina já tenha assistido a outros treinos, talvez aquela tenha sido apenas a primeira vez que Sterling realmente se importou em observar quem estava na arquibancada.  
Ver o rosto de April novamente após a breve conversa que tiveram na noite anterior havia sido uma surpresa agradável (agradável o suficiente para fazer Sterling se esforçar apenas um pouco mais em sua performance no treino, mas ela jamais admitiria isso) e diminuíra consideravelmente a sua necessidade de falar sobre o término: ela já havia colocado aquilo para fora da maneira simplória que desejava, sem responder aos intermináveis interrogatórios de Blair, e das suas amigas, e aquilo era o suficiente pra ela.  
E ela precisava agradecer a April por isso.  
-Ele provavelmente só está falando pra todo mundo que eu sou louca, então eu duvido que você descubra alguma coisa útil. – Sterling dá de ombros, e volta a organizar sua mochila para poder fechá-la e correr para a próxima aula. -Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso agora.  
-Mas você sabe que vai ter que falar eventualmente, não é? – Blair se senta no banco ao lado de onde Sterling apoia sua mochila, e ela olha para sua irmã com um meio sorriso no rosto. Ela não duvidou nem por um instante que precisaria dar alguma explicação, mas esperava conseguir adiar aquele momento por tempo o suficiente para que a tal da explicação pudesse ser resumir a apenas algumas palavras, mas ela já sabia que Blair tiraria mais que simples palavras dela.  
-Você não me deixaria viver em paz se eu não contasse.  
-Ainda bem que você sabe. – Blair franze as sobrancelhas, e depois sorri, aceitando deixar o assunto descansar por mais algum tempinho a irmã silenciosamente pedia que ela fizesse.  
-Você vai na festa?  
-Urgh, não. Não mesmo! – Sterling revira os olhos, pensando na festa que Miles daria em sua casa em dois dias, para a qual ela ainda estava convidada, em um gesto que, ela sabia, não passava de uma tentativa estúpida de Miles para estar no mesmo local que ela novamente e tentar reverter a situação, mas nem mesmo ela considerava a possibilidade de ir. -Não estou nem um pouco a fim de ter que ficar fugindo do Miles quando ele estiver bêbado e querendo chamar a minha atenção. Eu vou ficar em casa, ver filmes e chorar no seu colo como um bom término pede. Ah, isso se a senhorita não for, obviamente.  
-Ou... – Blair se levanta para acompanha-la quando Sterling joga a mochila sobre o ombro direito empurrando-a levemente com o próprio ombro, uma expressão tão animada em seu rosto que seria impossível acreditar que a ideia que ela estava prestes a compartilhar poderia ser uma grande ideia. -Você pode ir para a festa e beijar um dos amigos dele, capiche?  
-No capiche, só de pensar no problema que isso me traria eu já estou com preguiça.  
-Tudo bem, eu tentei. – Blair joga os ombros, derrotada, mas Sterling sabe que ainda terá que ouvir novas tentativas de convencimento pelos próximos dias. -Bem se nós formos, ou eu for, com toda certeza irei derrubar bebida nele em algum ponto da festa, sabe, por você.  
Sterling sorri, balançando a cabeça com a infantilidade da promessa mas sem conseguir negar a satisfação que imaginar a cena traria a ela. -Obrigada. Você é a melhor irmã.  
-Obviamente, Sterl. – Ela dá um abraço de lado na garota mais alta, e as duas saem.  
_

-Você está pensando em ir na festa? Hannah pergunta enquanto procura o celular em sua bolsa. April e ela estavam debaixo das arquibancadas, uma vez que o campo estava completamente vazio após os treinos, elas gostavam de fugir de algumas aulas extremamente entediantes de geografia.  
-Ela não vai ser igual a todas as outras que a gente foi? – April se inclina sobre a estaca de madeira que sustenta alguns degraus, e fecha os olhos com a sensação de alinhar sua coluna com o objeto perfeitamente vertical. Mesmo assim, consegue sentir o calor do corpo próximo ao dela ainda mais perto quando a grama abaixo delas faz barulho, sugerindo que Hannah havia dado um passo a sua direção.  
-Se for, vai valer a pena, certo? – Ela abre os olhos, e a menina está bem mais perto do que estava antes, uma das mãos está apoiada no pedaço de madeira sobre o qual April se inclina, e um sorriso sugestivo no rosto que não deixava dúvidas sobre suas intenções. April revira os olhos, mas não pode evitar de sorrir.  
-Não é como se você precisasse de uma festa para ver uma oportunidade. – April soa entediada com a rotina daquele pequeno jogo, mas sabe que é apenas o que precisa para fazer o seu papel desempenhar nele. No entanto, suas mãos traem sua atuação quando se esticam para segurar a camisa parecida a dela, que Hannah usa.  
-Não mesmo. – Hannah se inclina ainda mais sobre ela, pressionando-a contra o suporte da arquibancada. O cheiro de April invade o nariz da garota quando ela aproxima o rosto do pescoço da menina, causando arrepios familiares em seus braços. -Eu estou vendo uma agora mesmo.  
-Você não desiste, não é?  
-Você não me dá motivos pra desistir. – Hannah diz com uma risada que April é obrigada a espelhar, recordando todos os momentos exatamente idênticos a esse. -Além do mais é beijo de amiga.  
-De amiga? – April levanta uma sobrancelha, nem um pouco convencida, mas sem conseguir se importar o suficiente. -Entendi.  
-Se você não quiser, é só voltar pra aula. -Hannah responde simplesmente, mas April nem mesmo parece escutar.  
_

-Ei! Sterling! – April enfia a cara na janela quando Sterling finalmente passa pela janela de seu próprio quarto, ou do que April assumia ser o seu quarto, e ela parece supresa com o chamado, sorrindo de uma maneira que sugere que algo na situação a diverte antes de se aproximar ela mesma da janela.  
-Você estava aí me esperando passar pela janela esse tempo todo? – Ela pergunta, seu sorriso jogando sobre April uma acusação que não estava assim tão clara, e April agradece pela distância e implora para que ela não permita que Sterling veja as suas bochechas ficando vermelhas com a súbita realização do quanto era patético o que ela tinha feito.  
-Não? – Ela responde mais como uma pergunta, e balança a cabeça como se aquilo fosse irrelevante, mas Sterling ainda tem no rosto seu sorriso acusatório. April começa a falar o mais rápido possível, desesperada para mudar o foco, sem ajustar corretamente o tom da sua voz para fazer a pergunta de uma maneira que não a denuncie novamente, nem faça parecer que ela estave esperando algum tempo para perguntar. -Você vai na festa hoje? Do Miles Taylor?  
-April... – Sterling para de sorrir, agora apertando os olhos como se não entedesse a intenção de April com sua pergunta, e um frio começa a nascer em sua barriga ao pensar que poderia ter dito algo errado. -Eu... terminei com ele.  
April sente um soco no estomâgo, a vergonha e o constrangimento arrancando o ar do seus pulmões, e ela se sente ainda mais patética por não saber disso, e por não acompanhar o suficiente as fofocas do ensino médio para saber, antes de fazer essa pergunta estúpida, quem era o ex da Sterling em primeiro lugar.  
-Eu... não sabia que Miles era o seu ex.  
Sterling dá de ombros, escondendo a desconfiança de antes atrás de uma expressão neutra que faz parecer que ela não se importa, mas não sorri da mesma maneira novamente. -Bom, ele disse que eu ainda podia ir, mas... não sei se quero lidar com isso.  
-Você deveria ir. – Sterling levanta o olhar para April, questionando-a, mas o rosto de April ilumina com a ideia como se estivesse diante de um insight brilhante sobre como consertar a situação desconfortável que ela mesmo criou. -De verdade. Sabe, para mostrar que não é grande coisa. Que você está bem e todas aquelas coisas que todo mundo tenta provar depois de um término.  
-Você já teve um término? – Sterling se inclina sobre a janela, levantando a sobrancelha como se soubesse algo, e April morde o lábio ao sorrir e balançar a cabeça envergonhada. De qualquer maneira, Sterling dá de ombros. A insistência de Blair ainda martela em sua cabeça, e a oportunidade de aparecer na festa com uma pessoa totalmente nova, e não ser obrigada a estar nos círculos que Miles o tempo todo, acende nela uma nova esperança de realmente ter uma boa noite e mostrar uma coisa ou outra pra ele. -Eu acho que vou cair na sua pilha. Você iria comigo?  
-Pra festa? – April franze as sobrancelhas, porque apesar de sua pergunta inicial, não pensou que chegaria mais longe que apenas ter a certeza de que esbarraria em Sterling na festa.  
-Sim. Sabe, os meus amigos provavelmente estarão todos ao redor dele, e tal... e eu tenho a Blair, mas ela precisa se divertir, enfim.. – Sterling revira os olhos, contando uma meia verdade apesar de ser péssima nisso, mas é mais sincera do que ela usaria para explicar para qualquer outra pessoa o seu desejo, e se pergunta por um segundo o porquê de confiar a April um momento delicado como esse. O porquê de se sentir tão subitamente confortável apenas com a aura tranquila e diferente que a garota parecia emanar, mas que ela só havia reparado após realmente falar com ela.  
-Eu aceito. – Ela tenta dizer aquilo como se não se importasse muito, mesmo que repetisse em sua cabeça um mantra para que não confundisse as coisas. Era apenas um convite, motivado por um ganho secundário que Sterling teria com a sua presença, e ela não deveria pensar muito nisso.  
Mas quando Sterling sorri, animada, é impossível não deixar a sua mente devanear pelo resto dia.  
-Ótimo. Me encontrena minha porta às 10:00pm. Eu dirijo.


	3. Feel Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
> esse capitulo ficou enorme, huhh?  
> espero que gostem.  
> continuem ajudando nas movimentaçoes para tbh ser renovada. é isso, vejo vocês!  
> xoxo  
> tt: marynning

Quando April desce as escadas que dão para a sua sala, sob o olhar confuso de sua mãe com a cena improvável que era April saindo muito mais arrumada do que o habitual (seus programas de sexta à noite eram quase que exclusivamente ficar com Hannah B e Ezequiel no telhado dele, e isso não pedia nenhuma vestimenta específica) e precisa explicar por cima do ombro, no seu caminho para a porta da frente, que vai a uma festa com alguns amigos. Sua mãe apenas dá de ombros, porque não há muito com o que se preocupar, e Sam, seu irmão, a olha com a melancolia de quem está preso em casa pelo fim de semana como punição pela sua mais recente aventura não-autorizada com o carro da sua mãe. Em uma outra ocasião, ela se sentiria mal pelo irmão, ou talvez o provocaria com um lembrete de sua própria liberdade, mas ela tem maiores preocupações em sua cabeça. Quando desce pela a entrada de sua casa até a calçada, Sterling ainda não está lá, e ela se sente boba por um segundo por estar na porta às 10:02pm, e mais boba ainda quando toca a campainha da casa, só para não ser vista na calçada por tanto tempo, enquanto isso ela fica pensando se a irmã dela irá junto com elas, afinal elas vivem coladas.   
Alguns segundos após o som da campainha ecoar pela casa, a irmã de Sterling, que ela só agora havia parado para reparar que elas não se pareciam tanto assim, talvez seriam apenas gêmeas bivitelinas. Ela franze as sobrancelhas ao abrir a porta da frente e aponta para ela com um dedo.  
-April, certo? – Ela balança a cabeça, apertando os lábios em um pequeno sorriso. -Posso ajudar?  
-Sim, eu… estou esperando a Sterling. – Ela esclarece, diante da clara confusão da garota ao vê-la pela primeira vez em sua porta, apesar de todos os anos morando ali, e ela ergue as sobrancelhas. April olha brevemente sobre o ombro dela, embora ela seja um pouco mais alta essa tarefa simples se torna um pouco mais trabalhosa do que deveria, e não há sinal de mais ninguém na ampla sala de estar iluminada apenas pela enorme TV, cujo volume baixo mal preenche o cômodo.  
Razão pela qual, April pensa, a voz de Sterling alarma tanto as duas quando ela grita descendo as escadas.  
-Eu estou aqui! - April sorri para ela, e discretamente olha o relógio em seu pulso. 10:05pm. Ela não precisava se preocupar tanto assim. -Tem certeza que não quer ir agora? – Ela pergunta a Blair enquanto cruza com ela na porta.  
-Nahh, eu estou bem. Daqui alguns minutos eu saio, ok? Te vejo lá.  
-Tudo bem. Estou levando minha chave. Te vejo lá, amo você. – Ela dá um beijo na irmã e sai em direção ao carro, e April apenas acena com a cabeça brevemente antes da porta ser fechada.  
Ela e Sterling se entreolham por um instante, e April se vê orando para que aquilo não fosse desajeitado quando Sterling apenas solta, com uma naturalidade invejável (e que a faz perguntar se a tensão daquela situação não está só na sua cabeça).  
-Wow, você está muito bonita.  
-Ah... obrigada. – April sente as bochechas ficando vermelhas de vergonha com o elogio inesperado, mas não consegue se fazer retribuir, mesmo que também esteja deslumbrada com o quanto Sterling consegue ficar fascinante com seu vestido simples e cabelo solto com as duas madeixas envoltas ao seu rosto característica dela, tornando-a incapaz de desviar o seu olhar do corpo dela enquanto a segue até o seu carro estacionado em frente a casa e à espera das duas.  
-As pessoas não estão acostumadas a me ver assim, tipo extremamente arrumada, só o habitual.  
-Ah, para com isso. – Sterling revira os olhos, abrindo a porta do motorista, e April não pergunta o que ela quer dizer, se esforçando ao máximo para não deixar que as coisas percam seu real significado (tudo ali não era nada demais). – Eu realmente não me lembro de ter te visto em alguma das festas do Miles. Ah, eu dirijo super bem, você vai ver. – A garota dá uma risada abafada, fazendo com que April arregala os olhos levemente assustada.  
-Ok, veremos. E eu não costumo ir nessas festas mesmo. Mas ele é amigo do irmão do Zequi, que é meu amigo, então os convites chegam para nós com mais frequência do que você imaginaria. – April puxa o cinto de segurança sobre o seu corpo, e quando Sterling dá a partida, April reconhece a música Feel Something de Clairo tocando baixinho e a partir da metade pelo o som do carro, sugerindo que Sterling a estava escutando da última vez em que o usou, e ela sabe que aquele parece ser exatamente o tipo de música que Sterling gostaria de ouvir, mas não é como se April realmente soubesse algo sobre ela.  
-Ah, eu sei! Ezequiel Heleringer, né?  
-Ele mesmo. - April confirma, e dá de ombros para retomar sua explicação. -Eu só não me interesso muito.  
-As festas são boas. O único problema delas é o Miles. – Sterling revira os olhos, e é engraçado para April imaginar que o menino de quem ela fala era seu namorado há poucos dias atrás. – Ezequiel é seu namorado?  
April deixa escapar uma risada estranha com o quão absurdo lhe parece aquela ideia, fazendo Sterling estremecer levemente em seu assento com o susto. - O que? Não mesmo!  
-O que foi? – Sterling ri, olhando para April por uma fração de segundo e franzindo as sobrancelhas com a reação dela, e ela balança a cabeça para os lados, as próprias sobrancelhas franzidas com aquela possibilidade.  
-Nada, só... que estranho.  
-Okay... - Sterling dá de ombros. – E aquela garota que anda com vocês?  
-Hannah B? – April sente uma leve hesitação por um momento, como se devesse medir suas palavras para dar a resposta que Sterling esperava, e nem mesmo se dá o trabalho de questionar as razões de seu subconsciente. Olha para Sterling, em sua posição relaxada com as duas mãos no volante, e absorve daquela postura a máxima de que as perguntas são apenas maneiras de puxar assunto, conhecê-la melhor, e espanta a fumaça de devaneios que ameaça embaçar sua visão. No entanto, apenas por precaução, opta por uma resposta neutra. – Não, não. Quer dizer, nós ficamos algumas vezes, mas… não foi nada demais. Somos amigas.  
-Entendi… - Sterling fica com uma cara pensativa tentando entender realmente a situação, pra ela esse tipo de relacionamento seria extremamente complicado.  
O carro para em frente a uma casa iluminada, de onde vem a música alta, mas Sterling não faz menção a sair dele nos primeiros segundos. Respira fundo, como se precisasse absorver novamente um sentimento que tentava escapar de seu corpo, e se vira para April.  
-Okay, aqui estamos. Eu nem entrei e já estou nervosa.  
April percebe em seu rosto que Sterling se sente, na verdade, nervosa em encarar seu velho círculo de uma nova maneira, e assume seu papel de tranquilizadora.   
-Ei, relaxa. É só… não dar bola pra ele. Você está bem.  
-Sim, eu estou. – Sterling estende a mão para ela como se esperasse um cumprimento, a expressão facial mudando em segundos como se colocasse uma máscara sobre o seu rosto, e pergunta. -Você vai me ajudar, certo?  
-Claro. – April aceita seu aperto de mão, selando o acordo, implícito até então, que havia levado as duas até ali em primeiro lugar, e oferece a Sterling, além do cumprimento, um sorriso de lado assegurador. -O que quer que você precise.  
-Qualquer coisa? – Sterling ergue a sobrancelha e sorri em um desafio, e April finge estar nervosa. Entre elas, suas mãos permanecem juntas, e nenhuma das duas faz um grande esforço para desfazer aquele pequeno símbolo de seu pacto.  
-Você está me assustando.  
-Estou brincando. – É Sterling quem solta a mão de April primeiro, abaixando-a para soltar seu cinto de segurança, e April se espelha no movimento.   
-Aqui vamos nós. Ahh, espere. O que achou da minha direção? – Sterling dá uma piscadela para April ao perguntar.  
-Bem, tirando as curvas bruscas onde comecei ver a luz, brincadeira. Hmm, eu diria que a sua direção está razoavelmente bem.  
-Eii!!  
-Sorry...  
E as duas abrem as portas em um clima completamente descontraído, sentindo o ar frio envolvendo-as quando saem do veículo.  
Praticamente todo o ensino médio estava lá: uma multidão de rostos familiares em vestimentas diferente das que usavam em seu cotidiano, mas que se repetiam por tantas vezes nos mesmos ambientes que também se tornavam familiares. As superfícies da casa estão lotadas de copos descartáveis esquecidos, garrafas vazias e latas amassadas, e as paredes ecoam com a música alta e as vozes incessantes e caóticas. Sterling não está exatamente tocando ela, mas April consegue sentir a mão dela pairando sobre as suas costas enquanto as duas cruzam a sala de estar, correndo os olhos pelo cômodo na busca de pessoas especificas em tantos rostos habituais.  
-Você precisa encontrar os seus amigos? – April pergunta, se inclinando para cima para Sterling a escuta pela a música alta que ela não sabia bem identificar de onde realmente estava vindo, e Sterling dá de ombros, varrendo o seu campo de visão mais uma vez para ter certeza de que não estava deixando passar nenhum rosto familiar que valesse sua aproximação.  
-Eles vão me achar, eventualmente. – Ela diz ao desistir de sua busca, e se vira para April, que faz exatamente a mesma coisa que ela fazia segundos atrás.  
-Você?  
-Eu só preciso encontrar... achei. – April agarra o seu pilso por reflexo quando vê Zequi balançando o braço em um aceno para chamar sua atenção, e Sterling se deixa ser puxada pela menor onde ela estava.  
-April!! – Zequi envolve o braço que antes acenava ao redor do pescoço de April para cumprimenta-la, e ela retribui seu abraço antes que ele possa estender a mão livre para Sterling. -E trouxe alguém. Eu sou Ezequiel, você é...?  
-Sterling. – Ela o cumprimenta, retribuindo tanto o aperto de mão quanto o sorriso simpático que o garoto lhe oferece, e é estranho, mas agradável para April observar aquela interação tão improvável sendo mediada por ela. -É um prazer te conhecer.  
-O prazer é todo meu. – Zequi ergue a sobrancelha, e olha para April de uma maneira sugestiva, o que deixa April irritada e Sterling confusa com uma possível piada interna entre os dois amigos ao perguntar. -Ou será?  
-Zequi!! – April o repreende com um olhar e ele põe a mão sobre a boca, em um arrependimento que Sterling sabe muito bem ser apenas uma atuação propositalmente mal feita que serve como material para a sua tarefa silenciosa coletando informações sobre April, talvez aquele fosse um sinal de um temperamento um tanto curto na parte dela? Era algo a se considerar. -Não. Nem pense.  
-Tudo bem. Eu vou me comportar. – Zequi responde a ameaça de April com um sorriso que contradiz completamente as suas palavras, mas parece ser bom o suficiente para ela. Do seu lado, Sterling precisa admitir que se sente impulsionada pela curiosidade a perguntar o que Zequi quis dizer com a pequena brincadeira, mas decide que seria melhor manter tal curiosidade para si mesma por enquanto ela ainda não sabia o quão confortável poderia ficar com os amigos de April, apesar do quanto ficava confortável com a própria April.  
-Hannah já chegou? – Sterling ouve April perguntar enquanto cumprimenta algumas meninas do time de futebol que passam por ela acenando e sorrindo, e assume que Hannah seja a parte que falta no trio usual no qual ela está acostumada a ver April nos corredores da escola.  
E ela não sabe dizer o porquê, mas não se sente assim tão animada para conhece-la.  
-Sim, ela estava procurando por você. – Zequi responde, olhando aos arredores procurando, Sterling presume, pela a amiga, mas sem sucesso.  
-Eu vou encontra-la então. – April se vira para Sterling – Você vem?  
-Eu vou procurar algo pra gente beber, te encontro aqui de novo. – Sterling aponta para o corredor que leva para a cozinha de Miles, no qual teve ainda que esbarrar nele, apesar, de fato estar na casa dele, e April balança a cabeça e a deixa ir  
Mas quando está prestes a seguir ela mesma o caminho contrário para encontrar Hannah, sente Ezequiel puxando-a pelo braço, para mais perto dele, e revira os olhos, porque já sabe o que vem por aí.  
-Você vai me explicar, certo?  
-Eventualmente. – Ela diz apenas, e o garoto cruza os braços, em parte porque sabe que nem toda insistência do mundo adiantaria para o lado de April Stevens, então deixa de lado por enquanto. – Eu já volto.  
Não demora muito para que April a encontre, depois de alguns poucos minutos andando no meio de uma mistura caótica de corpos que não sabia muito bem dividir o mesmo espaço, de costas para onde ela está conversando com um pequeno grupo que April reconhecia de suas aulas de teatro e treinos de debates. Ela se aproxima, porque sabe que Hannah B não perdoaria se April demorasse a lhe dar atenção após a sua chegada na festa, e envolve os dedos ao redor do cotovelo da garota, esperando que uma aproximação discreta evite que ela fique presa naquele mesmo grupo por muito mais tempo, afinal ela prometeu encontra Sterling após ela pegar as bebidas e isso não demorava tanto assim.  
-April! – Hannah a abraça após o instante inicial que leva para que ela se vire e reconheça a mão de April em seu braço. – Por que demorou tanto?  
-Eu estava esperando para vir com a Sterling. – Ela justifica, sabendo que Hannah a questiona pelo acordo implícito que as duas tinha com Ezequiel de sempre chegar ao mesmo horário em algum lugar, servindo de apoio uns para os outros para compensar por suas intencionalmente suprimidas habilidades sociais, e a menina franze as sobrancelhas.  
-Sterling? Sterling do time de futebol?  
-Sim. – April revira os olhos com a maneira como Hannah arregala seus próprios em confusão e desconfiança, ela nem mesmo tenta se enganar imaginando que conseguiria fugir de dar explicações para Hannah, tanto quanto para Ezequiel. Ela não se importava, era bom ter pessoas em que ela poderia depositar toda a sua confiança, mas não iria gastar toda a sua festa explicando coisas que nem ela sabia se existia de fato. – Eu prometo explicar para você e Ezequiel em outro momento.  
-Eu não estou dizendo nada, honey. – Hannah levanta os braços, e toma um gole de sua taça, oferecendo-a logo depois para April, que a pega entre as mãos, e parece ser algum tipo de vinho que ela não estava reconhecendo no momento.  
-Eu sei o que você está pensando. – April franze as sobrancelhas, ganhando um sorriso da garota a sua frente, que se encosta um pouco mais na parede ao lado das duas, permitindo que April enxergue o fim do corredor que dava para a cozinha. De onde está consegue ver uma Sterling visivelmente desconfortável, encostada na parede enquanto um menino fica de pé entre ela e a entrada, e parece estar falando algo tão desprezível que nem mesmo merece ser olhado no rosto, a todo momento Sterling fica revirando os olhos. Poderia ser apenas a sobriedade aguçada por estar em um ambiente predominante embriagado, mas, diante da cena, April se sente na obrigação de intervir. – Calma.   
-O que houve? – Hannah pergunta, confusa com a súbita mudança de expressão de April, mas ela já está andando.  
-Eu já volto. – Grita por cima do ombro, dando passos um pouco mais largos para evitar que Hannah alcance seu braço quando tenta impedi-la.  
-April? – Ela ouve a amiga gritar, mas já está quase no fim do corredor e não tem nenhuma intenção de parar de andar agora.  
_  
-Ei, você veio. Achei que não viria. – Sterling sente seus ombros tremerem com o espanto quando Miles parece pular de trás dela, de uma maneira estranha como se já a estivesse seguindo há algum tempo, e respira fundo quando ele se coloca diante dela na entrada para a cozinha, impedindo que continuasse andando. – Está gostando da festa?  
Toma alguns segundos de debate interno, mas Sterling se esforça para sorrir, lembrando que estava, afinal, na casa dele, na festa dele. O mínimo que ela poderia fazer é ser educada. Ela revira os olhos e diz. – Eu acabei de chegar.  
Ele ergue as sobrancelhas como se estivesse esperando que ela falasse mais alguma coisa, mas ela não tem mais nada para falar, então simplesmente acena a cabeça e tenta continuar andando, mas Miles entra novamente em seu caminho ao dar um passo para o lado.   
-Você realmente não vai falar comigo?   
-Eu estou falando com você. – Ela diz apenas, e cruza os braços, porque se sente subitamente desconfortável com a falta de barreiras entre os dois, a música alta e as pessoas passando ao redor o tempo inteiro começa a irritá-la.  
-Você me entendeu. – Ele revira os olhos, e ela se encosta na parede, decidindo que dar a ele alguma atenção seria a maneira mais rápida de sair daquela situação.  
-O que tem para dizer? Nós terminamos. – Sterling dá de ombros. – Eu não fui clara o suficiente?  
-Vamos conversar, lá em cima. – Ele também se encosta na parede, ao lado dela, se inclinando um pouco em sua direção para ficar da sua altura, e acaricia seu braço com a mão livre do copo. – Quem sabe você repensa as coisas.  
-Miles eu não quero conversar. – Ela tenta dar uma firmeza extra ao seu tom, mas sabe que ela está um pouco alterado pela bebida, e não vai ser bom o suficiente, e talvez ela devesse apenas ir embora. O que ela estava pensando, afinal, vindo até aqui, além de Miles interpretar aquilo como uma possibilidade de reconciliação? Em que momento isso pareceu uma boa ideia? Ela deveria apenas ter dito não a April e a Blair.  
É lembrando de April que ela se lembra o porquê de estar ali.  
-Sterling? – A garota aparece ao seu lado como se fosse invocada pela a presença de seu nome nos pensamentos de Sterling, e dispensa apenas um olhar breve e nada impressionado para Miles antes de voltar a olhar para ela, perguntando com um tom genuíno de que implicitamente oferece uma ajuda que não foi requisitada, mas que se provava necessária. – Está tudo bem?  
-Quem é você? – Miles pergunta, e os olhos verdes de April disparam de volta para ele, observando o garoto como se apenas fizesse parte da pintura sem graça da parede do corredor ao dizer, brevemente e sem mais nenhuma explicação.  
-Meu nome é April. – Sterling morde o lábio, segurando uma risada diante do comportamento de April (por mais desinteressante que Sterling imagina que Miles seja pra ela, ele ainda era o dono da festa, e ver April agindo daquela maneira, era de fato engraçado), e a menina não se sente intimidada ao perguntar, naturalmente como se não existisse uma terceira pessoa no mesmo metro quadrado que ela, cujo diálogo com Sterling ela interrompeu com a sua chegada. – Onde estão aquelas bebidas que você ia pegar? Eu estou morrendo de sede.  
-Eu estava indo fazer isso. – Sterling pega a mão dela, porque sabe que April a oferece como uma tábua de salvação, e sente April entrelaçar os dedos das duas em uma declaração silenciosa de que aquilo era ela cumprindo a promessa que fizera quando saíram do carro, isso era ela ajudando Sterling a ficar bem. – Vem comigo?  
April balança a cabeça e, apesar dos protestos de Miles que mal podem ser ouvidos por cima da música que enche os cômodos da casa, as duas seguem o caminho sem nem mesmo olhar para trás.  
-Obrigada por isso. – Sterling aperta levemente a mão de April antes de soltá-la para puxar duas bebidas de dentro da geladeira, e a menor sorri para ela, um sorriso leve de canto no qual todo o seu rosto participa e faz Sterling pensar, como esteve pensando em todas as vezes em que realmente parou para reparar em April, no quanto ela era uma garota bonita. Um tipo de beleza que não exige algo padronizado, apenas aguarda que o expectador certo perceba o quanto ela se destaca de todo o resto, e Sterling estava feliz por ser esse espectador nos últimos dias.  
-Sem problemas. – April pega uma das bebidas e despeja tudo em um copo vermelho que pega de uma pilha dos balcões da cozinha, e Sterling faz o mesmo, decidindo não mencionar, mas certamente percebendo, o quanto é adorável que as bochechas de April estejam um pouco coradas. – Eu disse que poderia contar comigo.  
-Sim, você disse. – Sterling levemente encosta a boca do seu copo agora cheio no de April em um brinde, e as duas compartilham mais um sorriso antes de tomarem, ao mesmo tempo, goles das suas bebidas. Ela se inclina sobre o balcão ao lado delas, erguendo uma sobrancelha para April ao dizer: - Em pouquíssimos dias eu aprendi que você tem medo de filmes de terror, enxerga muito bem de longe, tem um temperamento forte, e é uma pessoa confiável. O que mais eu preciso saber April...?  
April morde a arte de dentro da bochecha tentando não rir quando Sterling aperta os olhos e pisca algumas vezes parecendo lutar com a própria memoria para completar o nome de April, e é tão fofo que ela nem se sente ofendida. Afinal, ela nunca de fato se apresentou formalmente para Sterling, as duas apenas absorveram o nome uma da outra em algum ponto de suas vidas e era bem mais fácil lembrar o sobrenome de Sterling quando ela andava com ele escrito nas costas de um uniforme 90% do tempo nos treinos.  
-Aparentemente, meu sobrenome.  
-Oh, jesus. Me desculpe. – Sterling esconde as bochechas vermelhas atrás do copo ao beber um pouco mais, e April não pode deixar de sorrir.  
-Stevens. – April balança a mão na frente do rosto, em um sinal de que aquilo não é grande coisa. – Não se preocupe.  
Sterling parece agradecê-la com seu olhar aliviado, e é quando Blair chega esbarrando no braço de Sterling fazendo-a quase derrubar sua bebida e ela olha revirando os olhos.  
-Ei, eu estava te procurando a algum tempo. Como está? Já encontrou Miles babaca?  
-Sim, Blair. Mas consegui me livrar das investidas dele, graças a April. Não se preocupe.  
-Huh, April. Muito obrigada, eu ainda tenho que derrubar minha bebida nele. April dá uma risada, a irmã de Sterling era realmente engraçada, mas ainda sim ela sentia como se Blair estivesse a encarando questionando algo.  
-Vocês nem se apresentaram ainda. – Sterling diz com um tom sugestivo a Blair.  
-Boa, sis. Meu nome é Blair Wesley, a gêmea mais legal. – Sterling revira os olhos, e April corresponde o aperto de mão da garota.  
-April Stevens. – April dispara para Sterling um certo olhar a dar ênfase em seu sobrenome, rindo da reação da loira ainda envergonhada pela pequena gafe.  
-Ei, nós vamos jogar truth or dare, vocês vem? – Um menino que parecia conhecer Sterling e Blair pela naturalidade de sua aproximação, passa por elas com duas garrafas de vodka nas mãos, e April olha para as duas esperando uma resposta. Blair dá de ombros em um tanto faz, mas Sterling parece comtemplar algo em um instante de distração antes de responder.  
-Okay, eu estou dentro. – Ela pega o pulso de April, alarmando-a imediatamente e puxando seu olhar para onde os dedos de Sterling a tocavam de uma forma quase autoritária como se ela não tivesse escolha quanto à aquilo, e completa. – April também.  
-Eu também? – Ela pergunta e Sterling balança a cabeça, lançando sobre ela um olhar que a faz desistir de qualquer contestação, ela não faria Sterling fazer isso sozinha, e o garoto apenas faz um sinal para que as três o sigam.  
Há uma roda se formando no chão, com uma garrafa vazia no centro que faz April se perguntar se essas pessoas entendem o real conceito do que é um jogo de verdade ou consequência, e as duas se acomodam nos lugares vazios que se formam à medida que os participante abrem espaço para quem chega. April toma alguns longos goles de seu corpo subitamente desconfortável com as possibilidades que participar daquele jogo com todas aquelas pessoas que ela não conhecia, não faziam parte de seu cotidiano, de alguma forma, mas Sterling parece tão confiante, tão natural em seu cenário quando April olha para ela que a garota se convence de que nada pode dar errado contanto que ela use Sterling como seu ponto de apoio.  
O jogo segue da maneira como deveria seguir, com perguntas constrangedoras feitas sobre assuntos dos quais April não poderia saber nem mesmo se esforçasse para acompanhar as fofocas da escola. Todos ali pareciam pertencer ao mesmo círculo social, com exceção dela, já que até mesmo Sterling estava rindo das respostas mais comprometedoras e desafios bobos envolvendo consumo desenfreado de álcool ou ações com conotação sexual performadas por casais pareciam previamente arranjados, e April havia perdido as esperanças que de fato o jogo fosse divertido para ela.  
Até que uma garota gira a garrafa, que para com a boca apontada para Sterling.  
-Sterling, verdade ou consequência? – A garota pergunta como todos perguntaram antes, provando que April estava certa ao pensar que eles realmente não sabiam jogar este jogo. Ganhando a atenção de todos e a curiosidade de April, que aguarda com as mãos envolvidas ao redor do seu copo, que agora suporta duas shots de vodka e algo de limão, pelos pouquíssimos segundos que leva para que Sterling tome a decisão.  
-Consequência. – Sterling diz com confiança, sua postura ereta parecendo ainda mais vertical, como se precisasse provar para alguém, e April se dá conta, pela primeira vez da presença de Miles na rodinha, parecendo tão curioso quanto ela para os próximos eventos.  
-Escolha alguém da rodinha para beijar. – A garota diz com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, e Sterling fica subitamente nervosa.  
Miles está lá, olhando para ela estranhamente confiante como se analisasse sua reação, ou estivesse certo da sua escolha. Os amigos de Miles estavam lá, até mesmo os que a tratavam com cortesia demais, ou sempre descobriam maneira de tocá-la mesmo quando os dois ainda estavam juntos. Os seus próprios amigos estavam lá, Luke seu primeiro namorado, pessoas que facilmente tomariam a escolha como parte da brincadeira e seriam uma saída fácil para aquela situação. Ela poderia beijar qualquer um deles, apenas para provocar Miles e tirar do seu rosto aquele sorriso estúpido.  
Mas ela toma uma decisão que surpreende até a si mesma.  
-April. – A cabeça de April se vira imediatamente, os olhos arregalados em uma expressão de pura e genuína surpresa, e Sterling apenas dá de ombros, como se aquilo não fosse grande coisa, como se ela tivesse feito milhares de vezes, virando seu corpo para April afim de cumprir o seu desafio. – Eu posso escolher qualquer um.  
-Hm... okay. – April cerra os olhos, espelhando o movimento de Sterling, e ainda parece não ter certeza do que ela pretende, mas a maior se esforça tanto para parecer segura que April não pode evitar se deixar levar pelas as suas mãos quando Sterling toca, levemente mas com presença, a sua cintura com uma mão e o seu pescoço livre pelo rabo de cavalo com a outra, ajoelhada entre as pernas de April, antes de beija-la com convicção.  
April estava esperando um beijo rápido, algo apenas para cumprir o desafio e deixar as pessoas ao redor delas moderadamente chocadas com o comportamento de Sterling, e é por isso, ela imagina, que perde totalmente o fôlego com a surpresa de ter a língua de Sterling entrando em sua boca quando ela parte os lábios para puxar o ar. Ela já havia feito isso antes, já havia beijado outras garotas, e não faz ideia de que sensação de ineditismo é essa que toma conta da sua pele, fazendo-a se arrepiar sob as digitais de Sterling de uma maneira que ela reza para que seja imperceptível, mas decide abraça-la. Sterling por sua vez, a beija com tanta confiança (sua mão direita é firme na cintura de April, e a esquerda desliza do seu rosto para a nuca, puxando a menor ainda mais para si de uma forma que faz April sentir seu corpo aquecendo) que é difícil pensar em qualquer em outra coisa.  
E quando ela se afasta, Miles tem a expressão mais estúpida que Sterling já viu, Blair está completamente extasiada tentando abrir a janela de telepatia gêmea, mas Sterling sabe que não é o momento, os outros rostos ao redor da roda se dividem em sorrisos encantados e expressões horrorizadas, e ela não está exatamente insatisfeita com o gosto doce do brilho labial de April na sua boca e a sensação gostosa de formigamento que o seu beijo deixa em seus lábios.  
-Okay, então... – Um dos garotos diz antes de girar novamente a garrafa, e as atenções lentamente se dispersam mais uma vez. Miles ainda parece horrorizado. Sterling não consegue para de sorrir. April espera que ninguém note o tempo que leva para que ela recupere o seu fôlego.


	4. Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!  
> atualizando de madrugada pra nao perder o costume, no mais, um capitulo quentinho pra vcs  
> enjoy!
> 
> qualquer coisa, estou no tt: @ilacelos

Quando o jogo se dissolve em um emaranhado de conversas paralelas entre os participantes da rodinha, Sterling resolve se levantar dizendo que procuraria algo para beber e que poderia procurar April em algum outro lugar caso ela também quisesse se livrar daquele grupo. April aceita a proposta dizendo que procuraria um banheiro disponível naquela casa e que em seguida a procuraria. Quando Sterling se afasta pode sentir automaticamente suas costas queimando sobre o olhar de Miles, talvez o garoto estaria a questionando, ela poderia até arriscar que escuta o seu nome entre os garotos, mas não passa de um incômodo insignificante para ela, aliás o gosto de ter provado a ele que estava errado sobre ela já é o suficiente.  
Mas Sterling não estava de todo livre de preocupações. Havia sim uma mente naquele local que ela desejava mais que tudo ser capaz de ler, e essa era a mente de April. O que ela estaria pensando agora, sozinha e com tempo para refletir o que aconteceu entre as duas? Afinal, Sterling sabe que a família dela e eventualmente ela frequenta a igreja e afins, mesmo April não sendo totalmente ativa a feitios cristãos. A cabeça de Sterling estava a mil, a preocupava, enquanto ela cruzava a cozinha, que April pudesse estar imaginando algo equivocado sobre os seus motivos ou a sua postura diante do desafio, mas a ideia de procura-la para se explicar a deixava aflita e ansiosa. Ela também pensava que talvez fosse a única pensando nisso, que talvez estivesse fazendo de algo simples uma grande coisa, e consequentemente, fazendo papel de boba. E no seu interior ela também fica aflita pensando que talvez April não tinha gostado daquilo tanto quanto ela.  
\- Sterl?!! – A voz de Blair lhe dá um susto a princípio, e ela se dá conta do quão solene a irmã é quando está à espera de saber algo. Sterling se vira para vê-la parada com um olhar que esconde a pergunta que ela não está nem um pouco disposta a responder, não ali, e não agora, mas sabe que seria inútil tentar fugir, ela já havia evitado perguntas demais nos últimos dias. Logo, ela faz o típico biquinho nos lábios e tenta apenas adiar o inevitável, na esperança de que o intervalo seja suficiente para que Blair esperasse um pouco.  
\- Você vai me fazer perguntar? – Blair ergue a sobrancelha para Sterling, trocando desconfortavelmente de posição quando a expressão facial de Sterling muda completamente, e revira os olhos mais uma vez. – Por que você beijou aquela garota?  
\- O nome dela é April. – Sterling responde levantando o dedo, e piscando duas vezes como se fosse uma intervenção. Obviamente o assunto viria a tona, elas dividiam tudo, tinham uma janela 24 horas para trocarem informações, mas ela imaginou que não fosse tão rápido. Sterling se sente obrigada a assumir uma posição defensiva, para se manter mais tranquila, mesmo não gostando daquilo de forma alguma.  
\- Okay. Por que você beijou a April? – Ela respira fundo, buscando paciência, bem familiarizada com o quão teimosa Sterling poderia ser e sabendo de fato que uma resposta poderia demorar mais do que ela imaginava, e Sterling volta a olhar para ela. Ela não sabe que reação esperava da irmã, mas com certeza não era essa. – Foi porque o Miles estava lá?  
Sterling franze as sobrancelhas, balançando a cabeça em um sinal de repulsa pela possibilidade, e então dá de ombros tentando ser o mais transparente possível com a gêmea. – Eu só... queria saber como era.  
\- Só isso mesmo? – Blair pergunta parecendo nada convencida de que a resposta de Sterling poderia ser assim tão simples, e a insistência do questionamento deixa ainda mais forte o instinto de defesa que cresce em Sterling com toda aquela conversa. Foi apenas um beijo, Blair não estaria fazendo tantas perguntas assim se Sterling tivesse escolhido beijar qualquer outro garoto amigo de Miles naquela roda.  
\- Blair, isso não é grande coisa. – Ela diz em um tom mais firme, esperando concretizar a ideia de que questionar uma ação tão simples não fazia sentido, e vê que a irmã parece, de uma maneira discreta, no entanto notável, se sentir subitamente constrangida, como se desse conta de que seus atos não fazem o menor sentido.  
\- Não é, eu só... estou curiosa, Sterl. – Blair dá de ombros, cruzando os braços e deixando que os olhos passeiem por toda a cozinha antes de retornarem ao rosto de Sterling, que não muda sua expressão porque não quer tornar aquilo maior do que deveria ser demonstrando qualquer emoção que abra espaço para interpretação. Ela só quer sair daquela cozinha, encontrar April novamente e voltar a ficar confortável. – Só achei fora do comum.  
Sterling franze as sobrancelhas, inclinado o rosto. – De que comum?  
\- Do seu comum. – Blair rebate, fazendo Sterling respirar fundo para evitar aquela conversa ali. Blair não está de todo errada em estar surpresa, Sterling nunca havia manifestado nenhum tipo de interesse em voz alta, que se lembre, antes disso, e ela precisava reconhecer o contexto da reação de sua irmã, mesmo que não fosse a que ela esperava.  
\- Não é grande coisa. A gente conversa em casa, ok? – Sterling dá meia volta, sem saber ao certo por onde começaria a procurar por April, e não escuta Blair murmurando atrás.

_

Primeiro April tenta encontrar um banheiro vazio, apesar da grande quantidade de banheiros dispostos pela a enorme casa, era praticamente impossível encontrar um que não estivesse ocupado para qualquer que fosse a finalidade e, dependendo dos sons que viessem do outro lado da porta, ela nem mesmo se atrevia a abri-la.  
Depois, ela tenta encontrar Sterling, mas pensa, após passar algumas vezes pelos mesmos cômodos, que as duas provavelmente estavam se perseguindo em círculos pela casa e seria melhor que uma delas parasse e permitisse ser encontrada pela outra.  
Então ela volta a procurar um banheiro, e encontra um vazio no andar de cima da casa, ao lado de um dos quartos que ela suspeitava ser o de Miles, ou o de seus pais, mas também encontra Sterling sozinha encostada em uma parede do corredor, que, apesar de sorrir quando a vê subir as escadas, não parecia nada empolgada com a festa onde estavam.  
\- Hey, o que está fazendo aqui? – April pergunta, se apoiando no corrimão já no estranhamente vazio andar de cima da casa, e vê Sterling dar de ombros de uma maneira que em muito lembra a forma que ela agia naquela noite, na sua janela; calculada para que parecesse algo natural, ou para que convencesse a si mesma de que era, de fato, espontâneo.  
\- Eu estou... fugindo. – Ela revira levemente os olhos, e dá algumas piscadas, batendo as pontas dos dedos em um copo de plástico que chama a atenção de April para o fato de estar vazio, como os corredores daquele andar. – Eu ia te procurar, mas... a minha irmã meio que está muito surpresa.  
O tom de voz da garota sugeria que ela não iria querer voltar a fazer parte da festa tão cedo, dando a April uma ideia, e ela faz um sinal com a mão para que Sterling não saia do seu lugar. – Espere aqui, eu já volto. – April não aguarda para ver a reação de Sterling (porque ela sabe que ela ia esperar, como pedido) antes de descer as escadas em passos rápidos.  
April não faz ideia de que horas são agora, mas a quantidade estável de corpos pela casa tornava possível deduzir que não poderia ser tão tarde assim. Ela passa por eles com maior habilidade agora, fazendo um caminho mais rápido até a cozinha e até a geladeira de onde ela opta por duas latinhas com uma quantidade interessante de álcool, e as carrega duas em cada mão, de volta para o andar de cima.  
\- Ei, onde você está indo? – A voz familiar de Hannah B a faz interromper seu passo sobre o primeiro degrau da escada, e April vira para trás para ver ela e Ezequiel desviando de algumas pessoas para chegar mais perto de onde estava. April esteve tão envolta na presença de Sterling até agora que havia esquecido completamente que havia dito a eles que voltariam a encontra-los, e uma ponta de culpa faz seu estômago gelar por alguns segundos, mas não cria nela a intenção de abandonar seu plano inicial.  
\- Procuramos você pela casa toda. – Zequi diz quando se aproxima de fato, e April apenas dá de ombros, nada a fim de despistar os seus amigos, mas também sem poder gostar nem um pouco da ideia de deixar Sterling esperando por tempo demais.  
\- Eu estava jogando um jogo e agora... estou indo lá pra cima. Sterling está lá. – April responde, e vê as expressões irritadas dos seus dois amigos se transformando em questão de segundos, a de Hannah para uma ainda mais endurecida, e a de Ezequiel para uma levemente magoada.  
\- Eu pensei que você fosse ficar com a gente. – Zequi diz, tentando abrir um sorriso que não dura mais que a sua frase, e April precisa respirar fundo com o tom de voz do garoto.  
\- Os amigos dela estão sendo problemáticos. – Ela tenta explicar, alternando o olhar entre os dois, e recebendo como resposta apenas expressões neutras cuidadosamente pensadas para não piorar ainda mais o clima entre os três naquele momento.  
\- E quanto aos seus amigos? – Hannah pergunta, movendo as sobrancelhas e adotando um tom entediado que enganaria April se ela não a conhecesse tão bem assim e não soubesse que é apenas um mecanismo de defesa.  
\- Olha, gente, eu prometo que não vou demorar... – Ela continua com sua explicação, mas nem se dá ao trabalho de elaborar mais nada quando vê Ezequiel dando de ombros e puxando Hannah B pela manga da blusa.  
\- Deixe ela ir, Hannah. – Ele diz, e começa a andar sem olhar para trás novamente.  
E April não gasta muito tempo assistindo os dois se afastando dela. Era apenas Ezequiel, ela resolveria depois.

_

\- Sua bebida, senhorita. – April empurra a porta do quarto o lado do qual Sterling estava esperando com os joelhos, e encontra a loira deitada na cama, com as pernas dobradas para fora da beirada. Sterling sorri para ela, se sentando para ajudar April a segurar uma das latas.  
\- Você consegue ler mentes? – Sterling pergunta, abrindo uma das bebidas.  
\- Às vezes, sim. – April dá de ombros, e se inclina sobre a cama, se apoiando com o cotovelo para deixar apenas uma parte do corpo erguido, e espera o tempo que leva para que Sterling espelhe sua posição para dizer, em um tom baixo para que não soasse confrontante, mas mantendo o contato visual. – Por exemplo, agora eu sei que você está morrendo de vontade de falar sobre uma coisa, mas não tem coragem de dizer.  
\- Sobre o quê? – Sterling pergunta, fazendo um péssimo trabalho ao fingir não saber do que se trata. April aperta os olhos para ela, e Sterling deixa uma risada escapar. – Sei lá, só... bem, você me salvou duas vezes hoje.  
April sorri. – Aparentemente eu sou muito boa nisso.  
Alguns segundos de silêncio se seguem entre as duas. A música lá embaixo continua fazendo as paredes da casa tremerem, mas Sterling sente como se estivesse em um ambiente seguro, um casulo no meio daquele caos, que criava nela ao mesmo tempo uma sensação de segurança e tensão. Nervosismo, mas um nervosismo bom, por se sentir como se estivesse trancada ali com April. É essa estranha sensação de isolamento, adicionada à maneira como os olhos de April parecem incapazes de desgrudar do seu rosto, que a faz sentir confiança o suficiente para dizer o que está na sua cabeça, e o que ela imagina que April está esperando ouvir.  
\- Não é a única coisa na qual você é boa. – Sterling diz, timidamente a princípio, deixando seus olhos azuis caírem para suas mãos, mas logo levanta o olhar para encontrar o de April novamente. April ergue uma sobrancelha, e sorri de lado, inclinando a cabeça de uma forma que Sterling acha adorável, e a deixa ainda mais nervosa, ela nunca havia feito isso antes, e o fato de April estar se provando uma das meninas mais lindas que Sterling já havia visto, em cada detalhe de sua aparência e gênero, não estava ajudando.  
\- O que você está querendo dizer? – April pergunta lentamente, mas a sombra de um sorriso que paira sobre os seus lábios denuncia que ela já sabe o que Sterling tem em mente quando diz aquilo, e ela não pode deixar de sorrir ao pensar no jogo no qual Sterling parece estar envolvendo-a.  
\- Nada, só... – Sterling parece envergonhada, deixa o olhar cair mais uma vez e o morde o lábio para esconder, sem sucesso, o seu sorriso. Suas bochechas estão coradas e April poderia beijá-la agora mesmo, mas decide saborear o momento, e a tensão gostosa que vai crescendo cada vez mais entre as duas, por mais algum tempo. – Eu nunca me imaginei beijando uma garota e... – Sterling levanta os olhos azuis, que brilham com uma curiosidade desejosa que manda um arrepio pelas costas de April por ser o alvo daquele sentimento. Sterling pisca algumas vezes antes de dizer. – Você beija muito bem.  
\- Foi por isso que me escolheu, então? Pra saber como era?  
\- Também.  
\- Por que mais? – April é objetiva, e Sterling deixa a cabeça cair para trás quando solta uma gargalhada. Ela podia apenas imaginar o quanto April estava se divertindo com essa situação, e não fazia questão de esconder.  
\- Você está decidida a me torturar. – Ela responde, e a maneira como os olhos alternam entre os de April, fascinados, sugerem que ela gosta tanto disso.  
\- Talvez. – April sorri, e o frio no seu estomago é crescente e diretamente proporcional à sensação de tensão que aumentava a cada palavra entre as duas.  
\- Você é muito bonita, April. Eu... não vou negar que estou me sentido atraída. – É discreto, quase imperceptível, mas April consegue notar como o corpo de Sterling se move levemente quando ela diz aquilo, quase como se concordasse com as palavras ditas e quisesse demonstrar, se inclinando milímetros para frente, para ela, em uma tentativa de chamar a atenção, ou em um convite que ela em breve não conseguiria mais negar. No seu rosto, as sobrancelhas se erguem em conjunto, quase como se ela não acreditasse no que acabou de dizer, e se vira de bruços na cama para esconder o rosto nos braços. – Meu deus, que vergonha.  
\- Ei, não precisa ficar. – Ela responde, e Sterling tem uma risada nervosa quando levanta o rosto e olha para ela novamente. As duas estão envolta a uma bolha, e sabem que não há porquê enrolar muito mais, então Sterling a olha nos olhos, e seus olhos parecem puxá-la para perto, para si, e April não poderia dizer não. Ela não queria dizer não, na verdade ela não queria dizer nada. – Eu posso te beijar novamente?  
April faz a pergunta como um questionamento inocente, como algo que não está carregado de desejo, mas seu rosto e sua linguagem corporal não mentem, e não se lembra de ter se sentido dessa forma em nenhuma outra ocasião. Sterling para de sorrir, como se a realização de que aquilo está de fato acontecendo, e seu olhar desce para os lábios de April. – Você pode... – Ela responde, e permissão era o que April estava esperando.  
April a beija dessa vez, diferente de como foi a primeira, e Sterling gosta disso. Apenas se deixa guiar, e levar pelo ritmo dela.  
Primeiro April o rosto do de Sterling, e os seus lábios prendem os dela em um beijo leve e breve. Sua respiração é profunda e quente na boca de Sterling, e a mão que lentamente desliza em sua cintura não passa despercebida, pelo contrário, é notada por cada nervo do corpo de Sterling que reage aquele toque que, por mais superficial que seja, carrega tanto peso em um momento como aquele.  
Depois são seus dentes, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior de Sterling em um prenúncio de que o que estava por vir era bem mais elaborado que um beijo em um desafio, carregava outro sentimento, que poderia ser livremente expressado agora que estavam sozinhas, longe de olhares e com nada para provar a ninguém além delas mesmas.  
Por fim, a língua de April é macia ao entrar na sua boca, e Sterling não conseguiria resistir nem se tentasse. Ela se entrega totalmente, sendo sua única demanda, pontuada pela as duas mãos em sua nuca, que April não saísse dali. Que lhe desse o que queria.  
April fica por cima dela, e Sterling sente pela primeira vez o corpo da menor contra o seu, e absorve todos os detalhes daquele contato: a forma como os quadris de April se mexem de uma maneira quase imperceptível, mas que lhe causa uma sensação gostosa de querer estar ainda mais perto dela; como o seu peito se move quando ela respira fundo entre os beijos intensos que trocam (e como os seus seios pressionam os de Sterling de uma forma totalmente nova e diferente); como as suas pernas, de cada lado do corpo de Sterling, parecem trêmulas em contraste com o toque firme de sua mão e a avidez de seus lábios, mas fazem um ótimo trabalho sustentando-a onde ela tem que ficar (e em como a pele das suas coxas parece suave quando as mãos de Sterling se tornam atrevidas, e decidem explorar novos locais); as mãos de April, suaves e habilidosas, envolvendo sua cintura, puxando sua nuca, acariciando seu rosto, tocando os seus seios. Todos esses detalhes eram novos, e tão diferentes dos garotos que já haviam ocupado essa mesma posição, principalmente porque April não está tentando chegar a lugar nenhum – embora ela não tenha certeza de qual seria sua reação se ela de fato tentasse – está apenas beijando-a por beijar, e Sterling se vê envolta nas sensações novas e cada vez mais investida em sugar ao máximo o momento presente.  
Até que batidas na porta separam as duas de maneira abrupta.  
Elas se entreolham, April tem as sobrancelhas franzidas e uma expressão de dúvida, Sterling está ofegante, corada e claramente desnorteada, e é de April a iniciativa de se levantar, puxar o vestido para o local apropriado, e abrir uma fresta na porta para descobrir quem está do outro lado. Curiosamente, para sua surpresa, Ezequiel está lá, encostado no batente e com uma expressão tediosa, olhando diretamente para o seu rosto quando a porta se abre como se já tivesse certeza de que seria April quem a abriria.  
\- A irmã da Sterling está a procurando. Uma baixa, do temperamento forte, sabe. – Zequi diz, April abre um pouco mais da porta para que Sterling ouça que o menino se refere a ela, e ela também se levanta da cama.  
Um suspiro indica que ela já sabe do que se trata, mas ela se preocupa em abrir um sorriso para Ezequiel ao dizer: - Obrigada. – E então se vira para April, dirigindo-lhe um olhar cúmplice que sugeria que April também sabia do que se tratava, e ela recebe de maneira como Sterling espera, porque faz ideia de qual a sua angústia e respeito disso agora. – Eu... não quero fazer isso agora.  
\- Você quer ir pra casa? – April pergunta, e embora hesite por um momento, Sterling balança a cabeça, confirmando. April então se vira para Zequi, dirigindo-lhe um olhar cúmplice que ainda aguarda na porta como um mensageiro. – Pode dizer a ela que não nos achou? – O garoto balança a cabeça, e abre espaço na porta quando as duas fazem menção a sair do quarto.  
No entanto, April fica alguns passos atrás de Sterling, puxando Ezequiel pela manga comprida da camisa que ele veste para dizer, com os olhos expectantes de quem espera (ou precisa de) uma resposta positiva – Vamos fazer algo amanhã? Eu ligo pra vocês. – É a sua maneira de pedir desculpas, a melhor que ela consegue encontrar, e ele pisca em resposta. Desce as escadas atrás de Sterling, e April sabe que vai precisar concertar isso.  
_

\- Bem... Boa noite, então. – April diz, incerta, quando o carro para ao lado calçada, exatamente entre as duas casas, em algum ponto da madrugada. Sterling olha para ela, um sorrisinho em seu rosto como se também não soubesse o que fazer agora, como se as duas não estivessem casual e animadamente conversando sobre as mais diversas coisas até agora dentro carro, e o beijo de April volta à sua mente. Ela deveria beijá-la de novo? Ela com certeza queria.  
Quando April aponta para a porta do carro com polegar e estica o braço para alcançar a sua maçaneta, Sterling segura a sua outra mão antes que ela possa sair, porque a vontade de tê-la ali por mais alguns instantes fala bem mais alto que a sua insegurança. – Eu... me diverti muito hoje.  
April sorri, parecendo surpresa de alguma forma, e sua mão volta ao seu colo porque não há motivo para ter pressa de sair agora. A mão que Sterling segura permanece lá, entre as duas, envolta nos dedos da loira, e nem ela nem Sterling precisam fingir que não gostam disso. – Tecnicamente, nem participamos direito da festa.  
\- Eu sei, mas... – Os olhos de Sterling caem por alguns segundos antes de piscarem e encontrarem os de April, e ela tem o sorriso mais encantador da noite em seu rosto. – Eu tive uma noite ótima com você.  
\- Eu também... – April responde e se inclina para beijá-la mais uma vez.  
As mãos dela envolvem o rosto de Sterling e puxam levemente para si, da mesma maneira como a loira faz com a sua nuca, e o beijo é lento, como deveria ser ao ser usado como uma desculpa para prolongar e aproveitar o resto de tempo que ainda tinham juntas, e é diferente dos outros que dividiram no dia, e Sterling se vê perguntando quantas sensações diferentes April poderia fazê-la sentir em apenas uma noite. A rua está vazia, as casas estão apagadas, e há um apenas o barulho da noite, a playlist de Sterling tocando baixinho no som do carro, e as respirações das duas gradualmente ficando ofegantes quanto mais tempo passavam se recusando quebrar aquele contato.  
\- Eu... tenho que subir. Eu disse para a minha mãe que estaria em casa antes das 3h00am. – April diz quando se separam, mas não se afastam, os olhos de Sterling refletindo as iluminações de fora ocupando todo o seu campo de visão, e vê que eles se arregalam, acompanhando o sorriso que a loira abre ao se dar conta de que talvez tenha perdido a noção do tempo.  
\- Quanto tempo nós ficamos aqui? – Sterling coloca uma mecha do cabelo de April para trás de sua orelha e acaricia, com as pontas dos dedos, a sua nuca. April respira fundo, fechando os olhos por um momento para apreciar o toque tão suave, seus próprios dedos tecendo carícias pelos braços de Sterling ao descerem dos seus ombros, onde repousavam, e deslizavam pela a sua pele.  
\- Eu não faço ideia... – April diz ao abrir os olhos novamente, morde o lábio ao pensar como esse tempo foi gasto, e então se inclina para um último beijo de despedida, que Sterling faz ficar bem mais longo do que deveria. – Eu queria poder ficar mais.  
\- Eu também. – Sterling diz em um sussurro espontâneo demais para que April duvidasse da sua sinceridade, e deposita mais um beijo nos lábios dela. – Quem sabe na próxima.  
\- Próxima, hm? – April levanta a sobrancelha, e, apesar do sorriso que tem no rosto, as bochechas ficam extremamente vermelhas, e seria um pecado não beijá-la mais uma vez. – Boa noite.  
\- Boa noite. – Sterling responde, e finalmente permite que April saia do carro.  
O caminho da calçada até a porta da frente nunca pareceu tão longo em toda a sua vida, e ela sabe que os olhos de Sterling a acompanham enquanto ela ouve os barulhos que a garota faz ao sair do carro, trancá-lo, e começar a andar para a sua casa. Mas o nervosismo de ter o olhar dela em sim não passa quando April tranca a porta da frente e vai até a cozinha para encher um copo de água, e ela se vê sorrindo de uma maneira extremamente nostálgica, a típica sensação de borboletas no estômago. E quando chega na janela de seu quarto, Sterling já está lá, do outro lado, esperando.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado, no mais, estou no tt.  
> @maryning_  
> xoxo, vejo vocês.


End file.
